


The Logic of Denial

by cheile (Cheile)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Double Drabble, Emotions, Episode: s02e25 Resolutions, Gen, Resolutions Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheile/pseuds/cheile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the surface, everything was as it should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Logic of Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I have never tried to write solely anything from Tuvok's perspective before, so this was a personal challenge I set myself. Hopefully you, the reader, find it acceptable. This was written for the Resolutions Drabble Challenge at the VAMB forum, as well as the Caesar's Palace prompt "work".
> 
> Legal B.S.: Star Trek Voyager and all canon elements belong to Paramount/CBS.
> 
> Thanks to Katesfire for the beta and sounding board!

**_The Logic of Denial_ **

 

On the surface, everything was as it should be.

The Captain and Commander had returned to the command structure with what appeared to be relative ease. But he knew an effortless transition was never simple for species whose lives were often ruled by their emotions.

He had seen the pain in the Commander's eyes, heard the Captain's faint weeping through the bulkhead one evening as he passed by her quarters. The sound gave him pause and he considered ringing the chime to inquire if she needed assistance, but he refrained.

As he settled in for his evening meditation, he contemplated the events of the last few weeks. He had already reconciled his decision to defy orders. But had he, in fact, done them a disservice by defying those orders? Had retrieving them actually damaged their relationship and, therefore, their ability to command the ship?

He dismissed that thought immediately. Such irrational behavior was not what he would expect from either of them. They would know better and set aside their emotional encumbrances for the good of the crew.

It was, after all, the logical thing to do.

 

***fin***


End file.
